dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)
Patch notes for PC Here are the patch notes and release date (Note this isn't going to have un released notes, just the released so people can find the changelog) Also view and discuss at the official forums here . You can view older Patch Notes Here Patch 7.12 ETA 30 Nov '11 * All: You can now hold "Alt" and click on another Hero Icon in the Hero Selection or Swapping UI to swap those two hero positions, so you can more easily organize your heroes into sets. * All: All Chicken Pets standardized to 80 Upgrade Levels. * All: Chicken buff +33% damage, meant to be in 7.11 but didn't make it in time * All: Every slower swinging melee weapon now deals proportionally more damage! (as listed on their Damage Stat too). Is retroactive. * All: Allowed players to create their own "Tavern Shop" with their items, set prices on those items, and then specifically list their game as an "AFK Shop" game. Added button to view the available DefendersStore.com Items along with the active "AFK Shops". * All: Score indicator collapses the same-type labels onto each other, so if you kill 100 goblins before the score indicator has caught up, you get a "Killed 100 +100" message rather than 100 goblin kill messages. This makes the score indicator much more useful and timely * All: Added a "Add to DefendersStore.com" button to the Item Box and Hero Shop, which enables you to post/updates your items to DefendersStore.com with one click directly from within the game! * All: Keyboard-lockout after naming your game when using a Gamepad is fixed * All: Countess "Joust" damage scales better (increased damage stat ramp by 20%), and another Countess "Joust" client issue fixed, and "Joust" now does scaled Weapon Elemental Damage as well. Countess "Call To Arms" radius raised and ally damage buff ramp increased 15% * All: Players can now see sessions & join into Premium Missions that they do not own, yay!, though they can not save progress on those missions unless they own them (they can still earn items and such, just not store victory progress). * All: Definitive Chicken-Pet 33% damage buff. * PvE: Added 8-player Über Monster Fest! (as part of New Heroes Pack. Refer to 3 points above for how multiplayer on it will work) * PvE: Dark Elf Warrior Damage to Towers reduced by 50%, and their Targeting Desirability to Towers reduced by 40% * PvE: Adept "Instant Upgrade" can now also be used in the Build Phase, useful for time-limited missions, and reduced the cost of "Purity Bomb" to 200 Mana. Also, Instant-Upgrade can be used beyond Upgrade Level 5 to do an Instant Repair, at a high cost of Mana. Patch 7.11b November 24th * All: Electric Aura damage ramp buff 10% * All: Fixed a Client-side "Joust" issue * All: Fixed minor exploit involving certain upgraded items selling for more money than you put into them + original worth. * All: Fixed Huntress Trap Upgrade Health/Damage Scaling * PvE: Turkey Hunt: Mega Turkey can now target invisible Huntresses/Players, as all Bosses are supposed to be able to, and Added approximately 1.5 minutes wave-time to Easy and Normal Turkey Hunt, and 30 seconds to Hard * Pve: Made super-loot ramp easier, better loot at lower waves, in Shop and Pure Strat too * All: Fixed issue with "Remote Defense Boost" stat-boost enhancement not appearing correctly on Client-side. Also cut its Mana Consumption Cost-Over-Time by 25% (less cost to keep it going) * DDDK: Total Conversions can now use custom Materials. Patch 7.11 November 23rd *'All: Added 4 New Heroes for play: the Adept, the Countess, the Initiate, and the Ranger ' *'PvE: Added "Warping Core Challenge Pack", and added "The Great Turkey Hunt!" TrendyNet Event & four new corresponding Hero costumes' * All: Increased maximum number of profile Heroes to 16. * PvP: Changed existing CTF Map to "Hold the Flag", added new CTF map that is 2-flag base-oriented traditional Capture the Flag gameplay. * All: Magic Staffs Knockback Max Damage Multiplier changes to 1.8 (the same as Magic Bolt Projectiles) rather than 1.5 * All: Upgraded weapons have improved resale value * PvE: Super-Loot scaling added to all INSANE Challenges * PvE: Shop gets restocked every 5 waves of Survival/Pure-Strat/Mix that you play, with the latest and greatest stuff. * PvE: Super-Loot re-added to Pure Strat & Shop, at their own scaling rates * All: Monk Electric Aura now costs 5 DU's and reduced its damage ramp by 15%, to compensate for the +50% Linear Upgrade Damage multiplier and the +33% active-hero-in-play Damage Multiplier * All: Added Auto-Refire (hold mouse button) For Squire and Monk attacks (both Monk attacks), and Apprentice staffs (hold RMB+LMB to keep auto-refiring, hold just the LMB if you want to Charge). * All: Hero Info UI stat point application can now be combined with the following modifier buttons: RMB removes a point, Shift with LMB/RMB adds/removes 5 points, and Ctrl with LMB/RMB adds/removes all points to a stat. * All: Gamepad users can now set an online game name when they Host * All: Changed Lobby Searches to be Worldwide (still ordered by distance of course). Sorry about that guys, no more region-locking! * All: Fixed one more case of an erroneous VAC failure. * All: Added Linear Upgrade Multiplier for Defense Upgrades -- this will linearly buff the Health and Damage of an Upgraded Defense according the following table (percents are each from the base value): 1st Upgrade +20%, 2nd Upgrade +40%, 3rd Upgrade +60%, 4th Upgrade +80%, 5th Upgrade +100% * All: Chicken Damage buffed by 33% * All: Fixed issue with Gamepad Left Trigger not correctly activating the "Invest All" button on the Equipment Info UI * PvE: Ogre Poison Ball no longer damages Eternia Crystals * PvE: Moved loot tables to scale several waves earlier (better loot earlier on) * PvE: Adding Super-Loot back into PS and Shops, ramp values forthcoming... * PvE: Limited enemy projectile flight-distances to 3000 units, to avoid long-flight stray arrows and projectiles causing game loss * PvE: Buffed Mix Mode Loot Ramp about 20% * PvE: Active (non-retired) Heroes boost boost the Damage output of towers they specifically summoned by 33% (indicated via a Hero Face Icon on the tower's floating HUD) * PvE: Buffed Monk's "Defense Boost" ability Heal-Amount Ramp by 15% * PvE: Removed the Dark Elf Warriors' 3-second Spawn Immunity * PvE: Skeletons will no longer target or damage Eternia Crystals * PvE: Any Hero XP earned is now also automatically applied as Investment in your equipped Pet, though at a 50% conversion rate Patch 7.10e November 18th * All: Fixed erroneous VAC ban warning, was timing-related. *PvE: Made super-loots a bit more likely and increased quality ramps a bit for earlier wave quality (~20%). You'll start seeing it around Waves 9 on INSANE, and the higher you go, the better and more frequent it'll get. Note that Super-Loot will not appear in Shops or Pure Strategy yet. *PvE: Made lowest-quality loot get deleted from the ground when exceeded, not the oldest ones. *PvE: Eliminated the build timer on INSANE Survival & Pure Strategy Modes. Patch 7.10d November 17th * PvE: Fixed the loot drop quality issue, Super-Loots are back properly. Sorry about that, it was scaled to too high a wave. *All: Fixed bug with starting mission when using Fast Menu Transitions. *All: Fixed some localizations. Patch 7.10c November 17th * PvE: Further Adjusted Super-Loot likelihood to be more likely, close to 7.10 * PvE: You now get 4x loot with 4 players compared to 1 player (and proportionally that for any player # in between). * All: Added Fast Menu Transitions Option * All: Added 60 Level Minimum to Giraffes Patch 7.10b November 16th * All: Added better error messaging for game-creation/joining failure messages: you'll now know when you're VAC-banned * All: Fixed a bug with Max Mana on trades * All: Raised Minimum Chicken Upgrade Level to 60 * All: Fixed a memory leak with VAC game server code * PvE: Made super-loots less likely to drop -- though you can still get them just as well. Patch 7.10 November 16th * PvE: Kills (Tower and Hero) XP is now given to all players in Coop! (Shared, but not divided) * PvE: Big overhaul to the item generation system: item drops (chests and mobs) are now scaled differently based on difficulty and wave number, capable exceeding their previous limits, so that on the highest waves on the toughest difficulties, you're going to get items that can even beat out the challenge/boss rewards! (rarity of course still comes into play) * PvE: Equalized the Apprentice and Squire Hero Damage ramps (exponents and multipliers) with the Monk's -- this results in an approximate 10-15% buff to the Apprentice & Squire Hero Weapon Damage Output at high-end. * PvE: Monk Ensnare Auras now cost 3 DU's, and Electric Auras now cost 4 DU's * All: Steam LAN play (Online->Open mode, then switch to "LAN Games" at the top) now works, confirmed! * All: Retroactive 37% one-time nerf to Elemental Damage on pre-existing weapons, commensurate with the drop in Elemental Damage upgrade potential * All: Raised Mana Bank to 50,000,000 to better suit the higher-quality items which can now be acquired * All: Retroactive Chicken Upgrade -- Chickens now have a minimum of 45 Upgrade Levels and a Minimum Damage * All: Enabled "Valve Anti Cheat" system, finally finally finally! Took a while to work through how to move to a Game-server driven system. * All: Steam "Recent Players" list now shows up & works * All: Fixed First Person Weapon jitters * All: Made all Apprentice Projectiles have the same (bettter) Damage Values as his Yellow-Colored Projectiles * PvP: Fixed Player Respawn Times on CTF Category:Content